Everything You Need
by purrpickle
Summary: "Hey," he whispered after knocking on the frame of the door loud enough to get Rachel to pause her iPod, "I… Well, got it." Rachel nodded. Face made up of giant tear-swollen eyes and trembling pink lips, she pushed up from her bed. "Here, give it to me," she whispered back, one hand palm up in front of Sam, asking for what he held. Samchel, one-shot.


**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. So. A drunken drabble based off a prompt from an anon; Samchel, pregnancy test. Cue the melodrama. :D

* * *

Sam stared at the pharmacist. "Yes?" the man asked, one eyebrow raising as he looked up from the computer he had been typing in.

"Uhm," Sam coughed, shifting on his feet, "You sell the… Pregnancy tests?"

The man nodded. Expression unchanging, he bent over, stopping halfway to ask, "You have a preference?"

"What?" Blinking, Sam shook. "No. Just one that works." Watching the man pull up a small white box from underneath the counter, he swallowed. "You don't need I.D., do you?"

The man's expression still didn't change. "We're not the government. Cash or credit?"

Eyes widening, Sam pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "Cash. Please," he managed, slapping some of his hard earned stripper money down onto the counter. If things went as he and Rachel hoped, he _really _didn't need his parents noticing the charge on their shared credit card.

Barely waiting for the change and brown paper bag the man slid the pregnancy test into, Sam turned on his heel, hurrying out of the pharmacy as fast as he could. Rachel needed him, and the faster he got to her, the faster they figured out what they had – or didn't have – to deal with.

* * *

Slamming the front door shut behind him, Sam followed the sounds of Barbra Streisand at maximum volume to Rachel's bedroom. Her door propped open with one of the awards she had managed to win at age three, Sam knew from that alone that his secret girlfriend wasn't in the right frame of mind.

"Hey," he whispered after knocking on the frame of the door loud enough to get Rachel to pause her iPod, "I… Well, got it."

Rachel nodded. Face made up of giant tear-swollen eyes and trembling pink lips, she pushed up from her bed. "Here, give it to me," she whispered back, one hand palm up in front of Sam, asking for what he held.

She looked so small and uncertain that Sam shook his head. "Come here," he opened his arms, giving her a determined look when she automatically shook her head, "_No_. Come _here_." Going the extra step and tossing the bag onto the bed past Rachel, Sam strode forward, finally sweeping her into a strong, crushing hug, a hand splayed on her lower back, his chin pressing into a thin shoulder.

"No, no," Rachel half-heartedly struggled, "I just want to _know_."

"I do _too_," Sam stressed, pushing himself back, his fingers now digging into both of Rachel's shoulders, "But _Rachel_." Dropping his head to look at Rachel from underneath, Sam sucked in a deep breath, his hands relaxing as they slid back down her back, "Whatever, I'm not leaving."

Rachel's eyelashes fluttered shut, the lines at the corners of her lip turning down. "_Finn_," she breathed, eyes snapping up to meet Sam's, hands curling into the bottom of his shirt, "He – "

"_Shh_." Cutting Rachel off, a large frown stretching across his face, Sam moved his hands back up, cupping Rachel's face, "He doesn't deserve you. Can't you leave him?"

Rachel looked down. "I'm all he has," she whispered.

"And you're not all I have?" Closing his eyes, Sam swallowed, nodding. Fingers pushing back, threading through Rachel's hair, he pulled her forward again, cradling her face into the crook of his neck. "I won't argue," he sighed, "Not until we know."

Rachel's small arms snaked around his shoulders and neck, and she nodded, kissing his neck. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"Do you want me in the bathroom with you while you… Uhm… Do it?"

Pausing, Rachel pushed herself back enough to blink up at him. "You would do that?" she asked, looking both hopeful and unsure.

Instead of answering, Sam leaned down, kissing her, cupping the back of her head. "Yeah," he whispered against her lips, "I'm here. For _everything_."

Rachel's fingers slipped down, under his shirt, pressing into his stomach, causing him to suck in in unconscious response. "No," she whispered, taking in a deep trembling breath, "I think… I think I should do this part, at least…" She pulled back, smiling up at him, pushing up on her tiptoes to kiss him back, "On my own." Stepping backwards, she kept her eyes on Sam for as long as she could before disappearing into the bathroom with the pregnancy test clutched close to her chest.

The second the door closed behind her, Sam sagged, stumbling over to Rachel's bed. Sinking down onto it, he buried his head into his hands. "God," he whispered, voice thick and reverent, "I know I haven't been following too many of Your laws lately, but please, let me be ready to fill whatever role You choose for me to have. Please."

* * *

Presently, as he silently prayed, Sam looked up when the bathroom door opened again. Sitting up straight, hands now resting on his knees, he didn't say anything when Rachel immediately rushed to him, arms coming up to slide around her. "We wait?" he asked, kissing her forehead, leaning back, wrapping his long body around hers as she burrowed into his chest.

Answering with a wordless sound, Rachel curled closer to him, tears dampening his shirt. "You wouldn't l-leave?" she asked, body starting to shake.

Sam clenched his jaw shut. "No," he pressed through his teeth, pulling her even closer to him, "I promise."

Rachel's hand tensed against his abs, tensing again before Sam realized she was trying to feel her own belly. "How can I not _know_?" she whispered roughly, "Shouldn't I _know_?"

Sam slid his hand down Rachel's side, curling over her hand. "I love you," he whispered, voice starting to break, "And, and maybe you only know if you're _meant _to know?"

"Because of God?" Raising her head, Rachel looked up at Sam with a vulnerable expression on her face. "Even if I'm Jewish and you're Christian?"

Sam let out a soft laugh, his shoulders jerking. "Isn't He technically the same God?" he whispered, pressing his lips into Rachel's forehead, "You've never cared before." His voice coming out rougher than he wanted it to, he squeezed Rachel's hip, turning his head into the mattress instead of breaking down into Rachel's shoulder.

Not answering right away, Rachel shifted her head, lips brushing below Sam's jaw. "It doesn't bother me," she admitted, one hand coming up to trace his jaw and ear, finally gripping the back of his neck, fingernails catching on his fine blond hair, "You're just… More understanding than Finn ever has been."

Sam's shoulders raised. Lifting his head, he stared into Rachel's eyes. "I'm not Finn," he gave her a half-smile, "Do I need to keep convincing you?"

Rachel searched his eyes, sucking her lower lip into her mouth. "No," she slowly smiled, pulling Sam's head closer, closing her eyes and covering his lips with her own.

Sliding his arm down, strongly wrapping it around Rachel's waist, Sam followed her cues to roll her onto her back, settling himself above her. Kissing her strongly, confidently, coaxing her tongue out between her lips and thrilling as she arched up into him, he smiled, smiling again when, as he opened his eyes, he saw Rachel gazing back up at him.

"I won't pressure you," he whispered, "But please. Please know I will be here for you. And, if this turns out as it might…" He swallowed, firming his expression, "Then I will do _everything_ I can for you." Studying Rachel's eyes, he dipped his head. "I'm not Finn," he repeated, breathing in deeply, blond bangs falling over his eyes as he kissed her again, "And if you let me, I'll be everything he isn't able to give you - everything you need."

Rachel's teeth worried at her lip, her eyes dark and crowding with tears. "I believe you," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No," Sam shook his head, forcing his lips to quirk up, "Let's just…" He stopped.

"Sam?" Rachel frowned, unable to hold back a gasp of surprise when Sam's hand settled on her stomach again, hot and heavy.

"I'm not Finn," he ground out, deep, lips twisting, "And if you _are _pregnant, I know it's mine." His jaw trembled, and his lips pressed against Rachel's cheek, close to her lips.

He didn't ask as a question, but Rachel still understood it as such. She nodded, her hand coming up to cover Sam's. "I haven't," she promised, her other fingers sweeping his bangs back from his face. "_Sam_."

"Rache?"

Arching up again, Rachel kissed him soundly. "I love you," she whispered, "Thank you. _Thank you_."

And then, as their hands laced together, their lips tracing each other's, the alarm Rachel had set went off, shattering the fake bubble they'd descended into.

"I'm coming with you," Sam told her, breathing shallowly.

Rachel stared up at him. "O…Kay," she barely managed a smile, closing her eyes as tears welled up, "Okay. Let's do this. Let's… Find out."

Sam closed his eyes as well, resting his forehead against Rachel's. "I love you," he breathed, "And God willing, we'll be able to deal with _whatever _it says."


End file.
